The Demigod Chat Room
by SoulHorse
Summary: Basically the title.
1. Leo is Bored

**Hey demigods and mortals! SoulHorse is back and with a new story! What happens when Leo Valdez makes The Demigod Chat Room? What will our demigods say on here? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the nicknames. **

Leo's POV

Leo was bored. It was after the Giant War with Gaea and he was sitting in Bunker Nine. He had created the monster-proof signal iDemiPhone and iDemiPod. They were used in Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood. Plus, the new Greek/Roman city, New Olympus. The Hephaestus and Vulcan kids had a shop there. They called their company Monster-Proof. Then, he had a brilliant idea. Let's create the Demigod Chat Room!

_Time skip_

Leo had finished the finishing touches on his brand new app. At the campfire, he took Coach Hedge's mike and yelled, "All demigods, Supreme Commander Leo Valdez has created the first demigod only app on your iDemiPhone, iDemiPod, and all your Monster Proof devices! It's called Demigod Chat Room! Download it now! It's FREE!" Ok, now he felt corny saying that. Immediately, the demigods and legacies began downloading it on their phones. Even the Hunters and Amazons were there. Now, let the Demigod Chat Room begin!

Thalia's POV

Thalia was shocked. A new app for the iDemiPhone? Sweet! Now she had a way to communicate with her friends instead of IMing. She downloaded the app quickly and set up an account. Her password was Artemis16 and her username was Princess of Lightning and Green Day. She started a chat with New Olympus and the camps. Thalia sent her first message.

**_Princess of Lightning and Green Day is now online._**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Sup everyone. It's Thalia!**

Piper's POV

Piper had downloaded the app. She had her password ready, which was HeartsandStars and her username was the ever famous nickname, Beauty Queen. _Beep!_ Piper looked at her phone. _Princess of Lightning and Green Day, aka Thalia, has started a chat. _Piper grinned. Sweet! It alerted her about Thalia's chat and it actually said Thalia, so they knew who each person was. Piper wrote back as quickly as she could. By then, Thalia's chat had been filled with people.

**_Princess of Lightning and Green Day is now online._**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Sup everyone. It's Thalia!**

**_Wise Girl Owl is now online._**

**Wise Girl Owl: Hi Thalia! It's Annabeth!**

**_Seaweed Brain is now online._**

**Seaweed Brain: How's the Hunters Pinecone Face?**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Shut up Jackson. I know it's you Kelp Head.**

**Seaweed Brain: Ouch! That hurt Pinecone Face! **

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: I don't care Kelp-for-Brains.**

**Wise Girl Owl: Play nice Thalia. U too Seaweed Brain.**

**Seaweed Brain: Wise Girl! U r supposed to be on my side!**

**_Magic Mist Girl is now online._**

**Magic Mist Girl: Hey Thalia.**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Hey Hazel.**

**Magic Mist Girl: Big Three argument?**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Yup.**

**Magic Mist Girl: Ok. I'm not joining.**

**_Sparky Lightning Boy is now online._**

**Sparky Lightning Boy: Hey Thals.**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day Hey Jason. U totally rubbed off on my name! **

**Sparky Lightning Boy: Did not!**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Whateves. Kelp Head, u totally lost! Even your girlfriend is on my side.**

**Wise Girl Owl: I'm not on anyone's side!**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Sure Annabeth, sure.**

**Wise Girl Owl: Shut up, Pinecone Face!**

**Seaweed Brain: Ha! U r beat Thalia!**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Am not! Death Breath, back me up.**

**_Ghost King is now online._**

**Ghost King: Do I have to Thalia? **

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Yes, you have to Death Breath.**

**Ghost King: Nope, ask your brother.**

**_Jellybean Praetor is now online._**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day:****_ REYNA?!_**

**Ghost King: REYNA AVILA RAMIREZ ARELLANO HAS DEMIGOD CHAT ROOM?!**

**Magic Mist Girl: WHAT IN THE GODS OF OLYMPUS?!**

**Sparky Lightning Boy: WHAT THE HECK?!**

**Wise Girl Owl: REYNA HAS DEMIGOD CHAT ROOM?!**

**Seaweed Brain: WHAT IN THE NAME OF OLYMPUS?! HAS THE WORLD GONE WILD?! SERIOUS NO-FUN REYNA HAS DEMIGOD CHAT ROOM?**

**Jellybean Praetor: Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe? BTW, Death breath, don't u dare call me that or else I'll send my hounds after u.**

**Everyone: Burn!**

**_Shapeshifter Argonaut is online._**

**Shapeshifter Argonaut: Hey guys. What's- REYNA HAS DEMIGOD CHAT ROOM?!**

**_Beauty Queen is now online._**

**Beauty Queen: Hi guys.**

**Everyone: Hey.**

**_Supreme Commander of the Argo 2 is now online._**

**Supreme Commander of the Argo 2: Everyone like the app?**

**Everyone: Yup.**

**_Love Matchmaker is now online._**

**_Burning Forges is now online._**

**_Overcomer of Kronos is now online._**

**_One-Eyed Bandit is now online._**

**_Constellation Nightshade is now online._**

**_Angelique Hunter is now online._**

**_Parties and Twins is now online._**

**_Leopard Lithe is now online._**

**_Sunlight Ray Tracker is now online._**

**Everyone: WHO ARE U PEOPLE!?**

**Love Matchmaker: I'm hurt Annabeth. U don't know us?**

**Wise Girl Owl: Nope. Should I know u?**

**Love Matchmaker: Come on Wise Girl, take a guess. U are the smartest in camp.**

**Wise Girl Owl: Drew?**

**Love Matchmaker: Nope.**

**Wise Girl Owl: But- no, it can't be. **

**Love Matchmaker: Well, I'm not Lacy or Mitchell.**

**Wise Girl Owl: Is that u Silena?**

**Love Matchmaker: Sure is Smart Owl.**

**Burning Forges: Come on Jackson! Take a guess!**

**Seaweed Brain: Jake?**

**Burning Forges: Nope. Wrong!**

**Seaweed Brain: Harley, Nyssa?**

**Burning Forges: Dude, both Harley and Nyssa have better names than this!**

**Seaweed Brain: Beckendorf?!**

**Burning Forges: Congrats! U won round two of guess the person!**

**Everyone: U two r dead! **

**_Burning Love is now online._**

**Burning Love: This is both Beckendorf and Silena. FYI, we have phones and service in Elysium, ok?!**

**_Burning Love is now offline._**

**_Burning Forges is now offline._**

**_Love Matchmaker is now offline._**

**_Trainer of Heroes is now online._**

**Trainer of Heroes: Children, it's Chiron. Lights out now or else the harpies will tear u to shreds. And the Seven, no excuses just because u saved the world. Good night. Nice talking to u Thalia, Beckendorf, and Silena. Hope u r doing well.**

**_Trainer of Heroes is now offline. _**

**Everyone: CHIRON HAS A PHONE AND DEMIGOD CHAT ROOM! WHAT IN OLYMPUS!**

**Everyone: Good night. **

**_Seaweed Brain is now offline._**

**_Wise Girl Owl is now offline._**

**_Princess of Lightning and Green Day is now offline._**

**_Beauty Queen is now offline._**

**_Supreme Commander of the Argo 2 is now offline._**

**_Sparky Lightning Boy is now offline._**

(Ok, I'm lazy. Basically, everyone is offline.)

**Done! Please RRFF! 15 reviews=another chapter. Can u guys give me nicknames for the other characters? How about guessing the other mysterious people too? People guess it right gets Sally's blue cookies and a shout out! -SoulHorse**


	2. Stupid Leo and Nyssa

**Hello demigods! SoulHorse is back with another chapter of Demigod Chat Room! A reviewer told me that I can't write it all text messaging and stuff so I'll just write their names. I decided to update this one cause my friend at school, PK(her initials) kept on bugging me about it. So yeah! Watch out for my stereotype story! Coming soon! My ultimate disclaimer first!**

**Disclaimer:**

**SoulHorse:I hate you all.**

**CHB: JUST SAY IT!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**CHB: *takes out weapons**

**Me: Fine. I own nothing.**

**Answers to nicknames: **

**One-Eyed Bandit-Ethan Nakamura **(HoOisawesome, Precious[guest])

**Overcomer of Kronos- Luke Castellan **(HoOisawesome, ravenshadowclawhunter3, Artemisgirl12345, iamawesome)

**Constellation Nightshade- Zöe Nightshade **(iamawesome, HoOisawesome, ravenshadowclawhunter3)

**Angelique Hunter- Bianca di Angelo **(iamawesome, HoOisawesome)

**Parties and Twins- Castor and Pollux **(ravenshadowclawhunter3)

**Leopard Lithe- Hylla**(Dunno for this. No reason why I added Hylla here.)

**Sunlight Ray Tracker- Phoebe **(Remember in Titan's Curse? Zoe called Phoebe her best tracker!)

Everyone has their phones out and decides to start another chat since they were so bored.

**Percy: Hi.**

**Annabeth: Really?**

**Percy: Yeah.**

**Percy: Where is everyone?**

**Percy: Annabeth? Are you here?**

**_Annabeth is offline._**

**Percy: Dang it. Better go to Thalia's chat. I've been getting so many messages!**

**_Chat room status: deleted_**

**_Chat room- Thalia's private chat. Please enter code. —_**

Dang it, Percy thinks. Percy then looks at everyone who tried to get onto Thalia's chat. The Stolls, Clarisse, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, the gods…wait, what happened to Annabeth?

**Thalia: Hey Luke.**

**Luke: Yo Thals.**

**Annabeth: Luke!**

**Luke: Annabeth!**

**Annabeth: I haven't seen you in a while!**

**Luke: I missed you! How are you and Percy? ;-)**

**Annabeth: We're good! Percy and I are dating!**

**Luke: Cool.**

**Thalia: Gee, I know you haven't seen her Luke, but must I be ignored? **

**Luke: Sorry Thals. Where should we plan our next secret date?**

**Annabeth: You guys are secretly DATING!?**

**Luke: Um…yeah.**

**Annabeth: Thalia! You're part of the Hunt!**

**Thalia: Well… Artemis told me that since she can't blast Luke to smithereens, our relationship is technically allowed, since he's dead.**

**Luke: Yeah… 3 to Thalia!**

**Thalia: Love ya! Man, it's weird dating a ghost. I can't hug you or kiss you or make out with you…**

**Annabeth: …**

**Thalia: GODS OF OLYMPUS!**

**Luke: WHAT, THALIA? ARE YOU OK?! WHAT HAPPENED?**

**Annabeth: Chill Luke. What happened Thalia?**

**Thalia: People have been trying to get on my chat Annie, including your boyfriend.**

**Luke: What's the password?**

**Thalia: 6781**

**Annabeth: Really?**

**Thalia: Yeah. Wow, the gods want to join. Lemme do something.**

Thalia cancels out the gods from her chat. She lets Piper, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Bianca, Zoe, Hylla, Phoebe, Ethan, and basically everyone in, dead or alive. Except Percy. Thalia wanted to see his reaction to everyone.

**Annabeth: Thalia, I see everyone on here but my boyfriend. Where is he?**

**Thalia: Oh, I wanted to see his reaction.**

**Silena: You and Luke are DATING, THALIA?!**

**Luke: Um, yeah.**

**Silena: OMGS! I GOT THE PERFECT COUPLE NAME! THALUKE FOREVA!**

**Beckendorf: Um, Silena? Calm down please.**

**Jason: And you didn't tell me. **

**Piper: Wow, Thalia's being all bad girl rebel.**

**Thalia: Jason, I don't care if she's your girlfriend or not. If you don't tell her to shut up, I will find her and zap her.**

**Reyna: Burn.**

**Hylla: Hi Rey. **

**Reyna: Hi Hylla!**

**Rey: Leo! Change my name back!**

**Leo: Never!**

**Jase: Stop that!**

**Pipes: Leo!**

**Hi: My name is Hylla, you moron! No wonder you Hunters hate boys.**

**Thals: Agreed.**

**Lukey: Ok. Leo, one, my name isn't Lukey. Two, Thalia, that's offensive.**

**Thals: So? I don't care.**

**Everyone: Burn!**

**Nico: Bianca!**

**Bianca: Nico!**

**Neeks: Leo!**

**Bia: LEO!**

**Leo: Ok! Fine!**

**Nic: Really?**

**Leo: Fine.**

**Nys: Hey. I will help you by avenging you!**

**Li-Li: Really Nys! It's Leo!**

**Nys: Suck it!**

**Li: That's sucky.**

**Everyone: Nyssa! Change us back!**

**Nys: Nope.**

**La: Really Nyssa? Now I have an embarrassing name! La? La. La! Are you kidding?!**

**Nys: Nope. **

**Bia: I hate you all.**

**Phoebe: Yo.**

**Phoeb: Are you kidding?!**

**Thals: I'm gonna let Percy in.**

**Percy: Finally! Wait, Luke? Silena? Beckendorf? I'm so confused.**

**Everyone: Shut up Percy.**

**Perce: Aw come on!**

**Bia: Hi Perce!**

**Pe: Bianca? Leo! Nyssa! I'm coming for ya! **

**PP: I will murder Leo.**

**Calypso: Hi.**

**La: Hi Calypso. Just 'cause you're hot and beautiful and amazing, I'll keep your name.**

**Caly: So why's my name changed?**

**La: Nyssa!**

**Hazel: Um.**

**Frank: Um.**

**Haz: Really? Just really?**

**Fran-Gran: You all suck.**

**Annie: Let's play a game! Say the first thing that comes to your mind. Leo! It's Annabeth! Not Annie!**

**Leo: Um… let's start the game!**

**Nic: Death **

**Bia: Hunting Leo**

**Thals: Kissing Luke.**

**Rey: JELLYBEANS!**

**Luke: Marrying Thals.**

**Silen: Thaluke!**

**Becky: Murdering Leo.**

**Nys: Laughing at Becky.**

**Phoeb: Hunting.**

**PP: Blue cookies.**

**Annie: Books.**

**La: Making out with Caly.**

**Caly: Gardening.**

**Ethie: Changing my name back to Ethan.**

**Pipes: Killing La.**

**Jase: Making out with Pipes.**

**Hi: Boys are stupid. **

**Thals: This chat is officially over. **

**Chat room-deleted.**

**Everyone-Aww!**

Ok, how's that? Weird? Stupid? Short? Probably short. Please RRFF! I know, lame. Whatever.


	3. Challenge Initiated!

**Hey demigods! Long time, no see? Hehe. I've been busy. With other stuff. Don't judge. Yes, I'm back to this story. You have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. Seriously. But, I think this one will go well. I think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

3rd Person's POV

Annabeth was sitting in her architecture college class when it happened. She was listening to the teacher drone on and on and on and on about her pet dog. She had no idea how they had gone from talking about the proper way to design a building to listening about their teacher's pet _dog. _A freaking dog. Unbelievable.

_Buzz. Buzz. _Annabeth's eyes flickered to her DeltaPhone, the latest design by the Hephaestus and Vulcan kids.

_New Message from the Demigod Chat Room _

Annabeth gazed at her teacher, who was still droning on about her pet dog, and back at her phone. She hesitated, before grabbing her phone. It wasn't like she was missing anything anyways.

**La: Hey homies! **

Annabeth let out a snort. Leo's name had not changed back to Leo, even after that incident from last time…

**Annabeth: Leo, your name's still La. **

**Leo: I know. It sounds cool, rite? **

**Annabeth: Sure. Keep telling yourself that. **

**Leo: I WILL! BC I'M AWESOME! **

**Thalia: That's bull and u know it. **

**Annabeth: Oh, hey Thals. **

**Leo: HEY! I'M SMOKING HOT WITH GOOD LOOKS! **

**Thalia: Hey Annabeth**

**Thalia: Yeah. Ur smoking, but it's bc you burned off your brain cells. **

**Percy: Ooh burn. **

**Annabeth: When did you get here? **

**Percy: Just now. **

**Reyna: Did I just hear we're doing a Burn Leo Challenge? Count me in. **

**Thalia: WE'RE DOING A BURN LEO CHALLENGE?! HELL YEAH BRING IT ON CHUMPS**

**Piper: …don't you mean Hades? **

**Thalia: Nope. **

**Nico: Don't speak my dad's name in vain. I wanna burn Leo.**

**Leo: PIPER! SAVE MEH**

**Piper: From what?**

**Leo: FROM THESE MEAN PPL! They're doing a Burn Leo Challenge! **

**Piper: Srry Leo. That's why I'm here. **

**Leo: PIPER! **

**Piper: Srry **

**Jason: I wanna join**

**Frank: Me too**

**Hazel: I'm sorry, what's a 'Burn Leo Challenge?' **

**Reyna: Basically we insult Leo**

**Hazel: Isn't that rude? **

**Annabeth: Nah. It's all in good fun.**

**Leo: ANNABETH! NOT U TOO!**

**Annabeth: Too bad**

**Hazel: Hmm…I guess I'll give it a try.**

**Leo: NO HAZEL DON'T GO TO THE DARK SIDE**

**Connor: We're burning Leo?**

**Travis: I'm game**

**Connor: Same. **

**Nyssa: Bring it on **

**Clarisse: Let's go losers! **

**Connor: Yeah let's go!**

_Connor Stoll and Clarisse La Rue have left the conversation_

**Hazel: Um…where are they going?**

**Piper: I honestly don't know**

**Reyna: Idk **

**Annabeth: …I can't believe they really left**

**Jason: So, are we gonna burn Leo or what?**

**Thalia: YEAH LETS GO CHUMPS **

**Annabeth: Let's begin!**

_Challenge: Burn Leo _

_Challenge Initiated_

_Challenge Chat: Burn Leo created_

_Challenge: Burn Leo - Begin_

**Leo: U guys can't insult meh. I'm fabulous**

**Annabeth: Yeah, as fabulous as the Aphrodite cabin**

**Piper: Hey!**

**Annabeth: Well, your cabin reeks Piper **

**Piper: Ur cabin is…well, that is true**

**Reyna: You're smoking all right**

**Leo: THANK YOU REYNA**

**Reyna: But I think it's just because you set fire to your brain cells, which makes you dumber**

**Leo: …I take that back**

**Jason: You're dumber than you look**

**Leo: I LOOK FABULOUS EXCUSE ME**

**Percy: Yeah, fabulously dumb and ugly as a cow's bum **

**Leo: U TOO PERCY?!**

**Persassy: I don't know who this Percy is. I am Persassy, the god of sass **

**Annabeth: Oh gods. Here we go again….**

**Jace Herondale: I am Jace Herondale, Shadowhunter of the New York Institute**

**Thalia: …The hell? **

**Nico: What's going on? **

**Piper: I thought we were burning Leo**

**Nyssa: So, we're not burning Leo?**

**Reyna: I'm Isabelle Lightwood **

**Piper: Guess not**

_Nyssa has left the Challenge: Burn Leo_

**Annabeth: I CALL EMMA CARSTAIRS **

**Percy: …what happened? I remembered blacking out and…**

**Annabeth: *sighs* U turned into your Persassy form**

**Percy: Ohhh that makes sense**

**Piper: Persassy is a form? **

**Percy: Idk**

**Percy: So, what r we doing? **

**Annabeth: Mortal Instruments RP**

**Jace: I CALL JASE**

**Reyna: I CALL ISABELLE**

**Annabeth: I CALL EMMA **

**Rachel: I want Clary**

**Thalia: Where did you come from?**

**Rachel: From Earth. Duh**

**Percy: Seems legit**

**Piper: But I wanna be Clary**

**Rachel: Well I fit the bill better than you do**

**Annabeth: You do know that Clary and Jace are a couple, right? So that would mean you would be paired with Jason. **

**Rachel: So? I don't care. I'm Clary Fairchild/Fray**

**Piper: But I wanna be with Jason/Jace**

**Annabeth: Well, Rachel does fit the bill better than you Piper. Sorry. **

**Piper: Ughhh**

**Rachel: Both me and Clary have red hair and green eyes. We more or less have the same personality and we both like to draw. We both have freckles and dress the same way and our friend is a guy **

**Rachel: Bam**

**Piper: *sighs* **

**Annabeth: Roll call!**

**Jace: CALL JACE**

**Reyna: ISABELLE**

**Annabeth: EMMA**

**Rachel: CLARY**

**Jace: Who's Alec? And Simon? **

**Percy: Who gets paired with Emma? **

**Reyna: Julian**

**Percy: I CALL JULIAN**

**Thalia: Aww how sweet *sarcasm* **

**Piper: Leo can be Simon**

**Leo: I guess…**

**Frank: Hello**

**Hazel: Hi**

**Annabeth: Where have you been? **

**Frank: Sleeping**

**Hazel: He was mumbling into his pillow**

**Piper: PILLOWTALK**

**Hazel: Excuse me?**

**Reyna: By Zayn**

**Piper: 3 **

**Thalia: No way. Green Day RULES**

**Piper: Lameeee**

**Thalia: Aww Hades YOU'RE GOING DOWN**

**Annabeth: I'M YELLIN TIMBER**

**Reyna: You better move**

**Annabeth: You better dance**

**Rachel: Let's make a night**

**Thalia: You won't remember**

**Piper: I'll be the one you won't forget**

**Rachel: OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH **

**Reyna: IT'S GOING DOWN**

**Jason: What the Hades is going on**

**Leo: Idk anymore **(How to describe this story and how I feel writing this)

**Percy: Should we leave?**

**Leo: Nahhh this is interesting**

_Hazel has left the Challenge: Burn Leo_

_Frank has left the Challenge: Burn Leo_

**Annabeth: LATELY I'VE BEEN I'VE BEEN LOSING SLEEP**

**Piper: Dreaming about the things that we could be~**

**Reyna: But baby I've been, I've been praying hard**

**Rachel: Said no more counting dollars**

**Thalia: But we'll be, we'll be counting stars **

**Rachel: Heyyyy yeah!**

**Annabeth: Take that money watch it burn**

**Thalia: Sing in the river, the lessons are learnt**

**Percy: Idk what's going on**

**Leo: ZOOMING THROUGH THE SKY LITTLE EINSTEIN**

**Jason: Come on! Let's go! **

**Percy: Get ready to explore!**

**Leo: There's so much to find, Little Einstein~**

**Thalia: YOU INTERRUPTED US YOU IDIOTS**

**Leo: I CHALLENGE YOU**

**Thalia: SING OFF GIRLS VS GUYS**

**Leo: HADES YEA**

_Challenge: Burn Leo chat: Status: Deleted_

_New Challenge Initiated_

_Sing Off: Battle of the Sexes _

_Challenge Initiated: Begin_

**And that's where it ends. Part 2, next! I hope you enjoyed the randomness! **

**XD I was Facetiming my friend when I wrote this and when I finished, I was like, what the Hades did I write? Honestly, I had no idea where I was going with this at the end, until I realized I wrote 6 pages…6 pages of pointlessness. Great. *sweat drops* **

**Well, I finally came back here and wrote this chapter. Is anyone proud of me? :) Just kidding XD RRFF cuz reviews are appreciated :) So are follows and favorites :) Until next time!**

**~ Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse**


End file.
